This application relates to vane compressors, and more particularly to a valveless vane compressor.
Vane compressors compress fluids, such as gas, and are well known in the art. A vane compressor may have internal disk in which a plurality of vanes are free to move in and out of the disk. The vanes follow an outer circumference and take in fluid when the vanes are extended from the disk, and compress the fluid as the vanes follow the circumference and contract thereby lessening the area in which the fluid is entrapped. The compressed fluid is pushed out of a fluid outlet. To prevent the fluid from back flowing into a vane compressor, valves are typically disposed within the fluid outlet to prevent such back flow. As the compressor drive shaft rotates, the vanes slide in and out to make contact with the compressor wall. Fluid enters at the largest opening and the compressed fluid discharges from the smallest opening. Vane compressors may utilize a centered drive shaft and a shaped outer surface or an offset drive shaft and a circular outer surface.